An automatic analyzing device is a device for measuring a reaction between a sample and a reagent by a means such as a photometer, and measuring components contained in the sample. The automatic analyzing device pipettes a sample such as blood, urine, and cerebrospinal fluid from a sample tube or a dedicated container into a reaction cuvette, pipettes a reagent from a reagent bottle into the reaction cuvette, and mixes the sample and the reagent.
In an automatic analyzing device including a disk-shaped reaction disk, reaction cuvettes are arranged in a circumferential direction of the reaction disk. Here, when a specific reagent item easy to stain a reaction cuvette is repeatedly used for a specific reaction cuvette, the reaction cuvette may be stained significantly. In this case, the reaction cuvette becomes unavailable during analytical operation, and analytical throughput decreases.
In the related art, in order to prevent a decrease in analytical throughput attributable to such a significant stain, when a specific reagent item easy to stain a reaction cuvette has been measured, each time after the measurement, the reaction cuvette is rinsed by filling and retaining therein a special detergent for a certain period of time.
In this context, an automatic analyzing device capable of preventing, for each object to be rinsed, a carry-over (carrying over a sample or a reagent to the next analysis) attributable to stains accumulated with a frequency or an hour of use is known (for example, see PTL 1).